contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mark Rothko
Mark Rothko, né Marcus Rothkowitz à Daugavpils (Lettonie) le 25 septembre 1903 et mort le 25 février 1970, est un peintre américain, faisant partie des artistes de l'expressionnisme abstrait américain - même s'il refusait cette catégorisation aliénante de peintre abstrait. Biographie Il est d'origine juive, né à Daugavpils, Lettonie en 1903, il émigre avec sa mère et sa sœur à Portland (Oregon) en 1913 pour y rejoindre son père et ses frères. Il fait ses études à la Lincoln High School de Portland, puis à l'université de Yale. En 1929, il devient professeur de dessin pour des enfants, se marie en 1932 avec Edith Sachar puis fonde, en 1934, l'Artist Union de New York. Ce n'est par ailleurs qu'en 1940 qu'il adoptera le nom américanisé de Mark Rothko, deux ans après avoir pris la nationalité américaine. D'après ses amis il était d'un naturel difficile, profondément anxieux et irascible, mais malgré cela il pouvait aussi être plein de dévouement et d'affection. C'est véritablement dans les années 1950 que sa carrière démarre, notamment grâce au collectionneur Duncan Philips qui lui achète plusieurs tableaux, et, après un long voyage du peintre en Europe, lui consacre une salle entière de sa collection (rêve de Rothko qui souhaitait que les visiteurs ne soient pas perturbés par d'autres œuvres). Les années 1960 seront pour lui la période des grandes commandes publiques (Université de Harvard, Marlborough Gallery de Londres, chapelle à Houston) et du développement de ses idées sur la peinture. Mais cet élan créateur et de reconnaissance sera stoppé par la maladie, un anévrisme de l'aorte handicapant qui l'empêchera de peindre des grands formats. Mark Rothko se suicidera en 1970. Œuvre Rothko était un intellectuel, un homme extrêmement cultivé qui aimait la musique et la littérature et était très intéressé par la philosophie, en particulier par les écrits de Nietzche et la mythologie grecque. Influencé par l'œuvre d'Henri Matisse - auquel il a d'ailleurs consacré un hommage dans une de ses toiles - Rothko occupe une place singulière au sein de l'Ecole de New York. Après avoir expérimenté l'expressionnisme abstrait, (mouvement artistique dans lequel il cotoiera notamment Jackson Pollock et Adolph Gottlieb), le surréalisme, il développe à la fin des années 1940 une nouvelle façon de peindre. En effet, hostile à l'expressionnisme de l'Action Painting, Mark Rothko (ainsi que Barnett Newman et Clyfford Still) invente une nouvelle façon, méditative, de peindre, que le critique Clement Greenberg définira comme le Colorfield Painting composées de « champs colorés ». Dans ses toiles, il s’exprime exclusivement par le moyen de la couleur qu’il pose sur la toile en aplats à bords indécis, en surfaces mouvantes, parfois monochromes et parfois composées de bandes diversement colorées. Il atteint ainsi une dimension spirituelle particulièrement sensible. Maturité artistique Rothko se sépare de son épouse Edith Sachar durant l'été 1937 à la suite du succès d'Edith dans ses affaires de bijouterie. Apparemment, il ne prenait pas plaisir à travailler avec son épouse et se serait senti menacé et jaloux de son succès financier. Edith et lui se réconcilient en automne, mais leurs rapports restent tendus. Le 21 février 1938, Rothko obtient la nationalité américaine, incité par ses craintes que l'influence nazie croissante en Europe puisse provoquer la déportation soudaine des juifs américains. L'apparition de sympathies nazies aux États-Unis augmente ses craintes ; en janvier 1940, Marcus Rothkovich change son nom en Mark Rothko, l'abréviation commune « Roth » étant identifiée comme juive. Après le pacte germano-soviétique entre Hitler et Staline en 1939, Rothko, Avery, Gottlieb et d'autres, quittent le Congrès des artistes américains en signe de protestation à l'encontre du rapprochement du congrès avec le communisme radical. En juin, il forme avec d'autres artistes la Fédération des peintres et sculpteurs modernes. Leur objectif est de maintenir l'art exempt de propagande politique. Inspiration mythologique Craignant que la peinture moderne américaine ait atteint une impasse, Rothko est attentif à l'exploration de sujets différents des scènes naturelles et urbaines ; des sujets qui compléteraient son souci croissant de la forme, la spacialité et la couleur. La crise mondiale de la guerre prête à cette recherche une immédiateté — une urgence — de même que son insistance à trouver de nouveaux thèmes ayant un impact social, capables de transcender les limites des valeurs et symboles politiques. Dans son important essai, The Romantics Were Prompted publié en 1949, Rothko observe que « l'artiste archaïque (...) trouve vis à vis des dieux et demi-dieux, la nécessité de créer un groupe d'intermédiaires, monstres, hybrides. Trad. « archaic artist . . . found it necessary to create a group of intermediaries, monsters, hybrids, gods and demigods » » d'une manière similaire à l'homme moderne trouvant des intermédiaires dans le parti fascisme ou communiste. Cependant, l'existence de l'homme moderne manque de l'urgence de ses homologues primitifs. En raison des découvertes, de l'impérialisme et des avancées scientifiques de l'Europe, les liens traditionnels se sont érodées et la mythologie a été remise en question ; par conséquent les anciennes mythologies (basées sur le social) auraient été remplacées par l'individu. Pour Rothko, « sans monstres ni dieux, l'art ne peut figurer un drame » et « quand ils furent abandonnés comme superstitions intenables, l'art tomba dans la mélancolie Trad. « without monsters and gods, art cannot enact a drama (...) when they were abandoned as untenable superstitions, art sank into melancholy. » ». Par conséquent, les « grandes réalisations » de civilisations qui acceptèrent l'improbabilité du mythe « sont celles de la figure humaine solitaire dans un moment d'immobilité complète » capable « d'indiquer son soucis du principe moral et un insatiable appétit pour une expérience omniprésente de ce principe. », dans l'idée que chacun, libéré des dieux et des monstres, pourrait être capable de « respirer et d'étirer son bras vers l'autre ». Cette figure humaine seule dans un moment d'immobilité complète Trad. « ''human figure alone in a moment of utter immobility »'' a servi de prototype aux dernières peintures de Rothko : le style singulier de ses champs irradiant de couleur, solitaires mais tout autant liés aux images transcendantes de la mythologie. L'utilisation par Rothko de la mythologie comme commentaire de l'histoire actuelle n'était nullement une innovation. Rothko, Gottlieb et Newman lisaient et discutaient des travaux de Freud et Jung, en particulier leurs théories respectives à propos des rêves et des archétypes de l'inconscient collectif, et envisageaient les symboles mythologiques comme des images auto-référantes — opérant dans un espace de conscience humaine qui transcende les histoires et cultures spécifiques. Par conséquent, des images de la Grèce déchirée par les guerre antiques auraient un impact similaire (sinon supérieur) à une coupure de journal présentant Londres déchiré par la guerre, en première page du Sunday Times. Indépendamment de la connaissance de l'homme moderne des symboles mythologiques, ces images parleraient directement à l'inconscient jungien et réveillerait des énergies cachées chez l'homme, les remontant à la surface. Rothko expliqua plus tard que son approche artistique fut « réformée » par son étude des « thèmes dramatiques du mythe. » Il cessa apparemment de peindre durant toute l'année 1940, et étudia L'interprétation des rêves du psychanalyste Sigmund Freud et Le rameau d'or de l'anthropologue James George Frazer. Inspiration nietzschéenne Pourtant le livre le plus crucial pour Rothko dans cette période serait La Naissance de la tragédie de Friedrich Nietzsche. La nouvelle vision de Rothko essayerait donc de s'adresser aux exigences de la spiritualité de l'homme moderne et aux exigences créatives mythologiques, à l'identique de Nietzsche clamant que la tragédie grecque est une recherche humaine pour racheter les terreurs d'une vie mortelle. Les objectifs artistiques modernes ont cessé d'être le but de Rothko. À partir de ce moment là, son art soutiendrait en tant que but final, le fardeau de soulager le vide spirituel fondamental de l'homme moderne ; un vide créé en partie par l'absence d'une mythologie adressée correctement à « la croissance d'un esprit enfantin et (...) à la vie et les luttes d'un hommeNietzsche » et pour fournir la reconnaissance esthétique nécessaire à la libération des énergies inconscientes, précédemment libérées par les images, symboles et rituels mythologiques. Rothko se considérait lui-même comme un « faiseur de mythe » et proclamait que le seul sujet valide était celui qui est tragique. « L'expérience tragique ragaillardie » a-t-il écrit, « est pour moi la seule source d'art. Trad. The exhilarated tragic experience is for me the only source of art ». Sa cote * En novembre 1999, une de ses toiles de 1952 a été vendue pour la somme de 10,215 millions d'euros. Ses écrits Rothko n'a laissé que peu d'écrits : essentiellement une correspondances avec divers artistes ou professionnels de l'art. Il a cependant laissé un manuscrit inachevé, La Réalité de l'artiste, datant des années 1940 (donc antérieur à sa période la plus connue de « Colorfield Painting » ), où il disserte sur l'art occidental et son évolution. Cet ouvrage a été découvert en 1988, soit dix-huit an après son décès, et édité par son fils, Christopher Rothko, en 2004. Citations *«''C'est une idée très répandue parmi les peintres que le sujet importe peu du moment qu'il est bien peint. Telle est l'essence de l'académisme. Il n'est pas vrai que l'on puisse faire une bonne peinture à propos de rien. Nous affirmons que le sujet est essentiel et que le seul sujet qui vaille la peine est le tragique et l'éternel. Voilà pourquoi nous revendiquons une affinité spirituelle avec l'art primitif et archaïque.» *«''L’art recèle toujours des évocations de la condition mortelle.» *«''Je me rends compte qu'historiquement, la finalité des grands tableaux répond à l'idée de faire quelque chose de tout à fait grandiose et majestueux. La raison qui me pousse à en faire, cependant - je crois qu'elle s'applique à d'autres peintres que je connais - est justement que je veux rester très intime, et humain. Faire un petit tableau, c'est se placer en dehors de sa propre expérience, contempler une expérience comme dans un appareil à effet stéréoscopique ou avec un verre qui réduit. (...) Quelle que soit la façon de peindre un grand tableau, on est à l'interieur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande.'' “…I have never thought that painting a picture has anything to do with self-expression. It is a communication about the world to someone else. After the world is convinced about this communication, it changes. The world was never the same after Picasso or Miro. Theirs was a view of the world which transformed our vision of things. All teaching about self-expression is erroneous in art; it has to do with therapy.”» THE RECIPE OF A WORK OF ART - ITS INGREDIENTS - HOW TO MAKE IT - THE FORMULA: 1. There must be a clear preoccupation with death – intimations of mortality… Tragic art, romantic art, etc., deals with the knowledge of death. 2. Sensuality. Our basis of being concrete about the world. It is a lustful relationship to things that exist. 3. Tension. Either conflict or curbed desire. 4. Irony. This is a modern ingredient – the self-effacement and examination by which a man for an instant can go on to something else. 5. Wit and play… for the human élément. 6. The ephemeral and chance… for the human élément. 7. Hope. 10% to make the tragic concept more endurableMark Rothko from Address to the Pratt Institute, 1958 in Writings on art, Yale University Press. Notes Il existe un film de 52' présentant la vie et l'oeuvre de Mark Rothko en version française et anglaise intitulé "Mark Rothko, un humaniste abstrait" réalisé par Isy Morgensztern. Ce film retrace le parcours du peintre et montre nombre de ses oeuvres, dont celles peu connues des periodes qui précèdent et suivent la période abstraite dite "classique". Ce film comporte un bonus des plus éclairants, une interview du fils du peintre, Christopher Rothko (33'). Bibliographie *''Mark Rothko, Écrits sur l'art''. Textes réunis et préfacés par Miguel Lopez-Remiro (ed. Flammarion, 2005) *''ROTHKO''. Jacob Baal-Teshuva. (ed. particulière pour Le Monde, 2005) Catégorie:Peintre américainCatégorie:Naissance en 1903 Catégorie:Décès en 1970